wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vlei
Empty for now but I got a lot of ideas for him ~A male hybrid who's egg was found on the shores of Pyrrhia by a SandWing dragoness who so happened to be an undertaker. She tried giving the egg up to some more willing parents but she had no luck and was forced to keep the egg herself. Even though she didn't exactly want it the thought of life blossoming near her sadly depressing work charmed her enough to finally accept the egg as her own. And soon Vlei was born He is a rather grumpy dragon who takes nothing from no one. He is rather sarcastic just like his adopted mother and takes after her in more ways than one. He hopes to obtain a job as a doctor just like his mother had but has a good number of other aspirations as well. He's not good at making friends at his school and hopes to finish it as soon as possible, other dragons see him as that angry quite dude who's good at dissecting animals in science class. -Vlei is a Diligent SandWing-LeafWing hybrid. And hopes to have a accomplished future -Young and nearing his prime. -Takes after his mother (Adopts his level head, blunt speech, and slight Anthropophobia from her...) -Doesn't really care too much for friends -Still has a few though -Hopes to become a surgeon -Feels estranged from his LeafWing ancestors -He enjoys hearing stories of the LeafWings from the few older LeafWing friends that can be found near the scorpions den. -He refuses to let himself get lost in it though. -Even if he really wants to. -He is pretty Vain and believes that his mother doesn't appreciate him -Mother is adoptive and relatively quite and stoic about her son it seems -Doesn't realize that she might accidentally be turning her son into a Ego hungry snake that needs recognition or else he'll become a self conscious snail. -Vlei feels no contempt towards her of course and loves his mother to death -His life is enveloped in his Mothers work -Might be slightly traumatized because of it -She's a Undertaker and runs a Funeral parlor -So yea -He grew up around a lot of dead dragons -He's seen some stuff -PEssimistic as hell History: Vlei has no memory of his blood mother and father or what caused his egg to be lost at sea. His Mother told him that this was none of his concern. Whoever his parents were, they weren't here and he should worry about the future not some random LeafWing and SandWing. But Vlei can't help wondering sometimes... When Vlei was born the stench of flowers and old palm wood surrounded him. He had been a tiny dragonet his mother had told him, a small wrench with no hopes of surviving on his own. She took to taking care of him though even if she didn't have the time or the money. She had told Vlei that she had been charmed by the lucky sea awashed scoundral that smelled of dried seaweed and had a large grumpy face. Vlei sort of remembers this time of his life and its tame tones. When he was two though, most things changed. He began to wonder who all of the sad dragons were, why his Mother dressed the 'Sleeping' ones in flower wreathes and what happened when they left to go to the rock garden? Relationships: Category:LeafWings Category:SandWings Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters